


Jumin

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accusations, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Overly Pampered Cat, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Elizabeth the Third is overly pampered and gets everyone in trouble.





	Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> What a _cat_astrophy

Jumin couldn't help but notice MC was slowly growing distant from him. She used to jump up and run to him when he got home, but for the past week she had been getting more and more reserved. Jumin sat on the couch observing her over the rim of his wine glass. MC was playing with Elizabeth the Third, but he could see her heart wasn't in it. She cradled his cat in her arms and looked at the collar she was wearing. It was pure silk, with a 35 million dollar pink diamond set in it. The one that he had purchased upon her suggestion. MC let out a shaky sigh. “Jumin?” She called out, shaking him from his reverie. 

“Yes, dear?” He responded setting down his wine glass. She looked nervously away. 

“What would you do… if I was sexually assaulted?” The question startled Jumin. Was that the reason she was shying away? He had to tread lightly here. 

“I would send men to hunt them down and beat them up. I would not rest until I found the person who did that to you.” She looked back at him, biting her lip. Jumin looked at her carefully. “Why do you ask?” She looked like she had been caught doing something wrong. She laughed nervously.

“Oh.. nothing.” She replied. “I.. should get going to bed. Goodnight love.” She said and briskly walked towards the bedroom. Jumin took another sip of his wine. He was going to get to the bottom of this. 

Jumin decided to come home from work early. He was met with an empty penthouse. MC's shoes were gone from the rack. Her coat hanger was empty. Jumin sat down on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine. Just as he sat down, the door opened. MC walked in. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup smudged. There were tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She hadn't noticed him yet. Jumin set is wine glass down and made his way over to his wife. As she hung up her coat, he couldn't help but notice marks on her collarbone and thighs. He gritted his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She flinched. “Where did you go?” He whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth to respond. Nothing came out. She didn't even have it in her to cry.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered. Jumin felt his blood run cold. 

“Are you cheating on me?” He asked. He held his breath. She immediately shook her head.

“No! At least I didn't mean to! He… he said that he'd.. he had information, about you embezzling company profits and he said if I wanted to keep your career intact I… I'd have to..” Jumin cut her off by kissing the top of her head.

“Shh.. you don't have to say anything more.” He felt her relax in his grip. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He removed her shoes and set them aside. He gently cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?” He whispered.

“He said he'd release it if I did.” Jumin's eyes raked over her form. There were marks, some old and some fresh littered all over her skin. Jumin scowled. She flinched. If anything that reaction pissed Jumin off more.   
“Who did it?” He asked. His voice was hard. MC bit her lip. 

“Mr. Amamiya.” She whispered. Jumin swore. MC pulled away. Jumin looked at her with concern. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. He pulled her close letting her head rest against his chest. “Sorry for scaring you.” He ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed against him. Jumin's mind was racing. He needed a plan to ruin his rival once and for all.

Jumin picked up his phone and dialed Luciel’s number. “Heyyyyyyy Mr. Trust Fund Kid! How can I help ya!” He chirped into the phone. Jumin groaned.

“I need you to find proof that R&C’s head is using child labor.” Luciel was silent. 

“What's this for? Do you really need to go to that extent? I mean I know that's your rival company but…. Damn that's harsh.” 

“I can't tell you why I need it.” Jumin responded. He could practically see Luciel raising his eyebrows.

“You do realize this is illegal, right Jumin?” Jumin took a deep breath.

“I am aware. Please try to do this through as legal a method as possible. But do whatever you can.” There was the sound of typing on the other end. 

“Right. Well the great Seven requires payment! You have to-” Jumin cut him off with a scowl.

“Yes, you can play with Elizabeth the Third. Now get to it.” Jumin said briskly before ending the call. 

Three years ago, the R&C company had gotten into a scandal. Some reporter had stumbled along their private loading dock and discovered that their ships were loaded using child labor. The reporter had taken pictures. He revealed them to the public. R&C stocks dropped. The whole company was at the brink of failure, when the reporter suddenly came out and said it was fake. The media was in uproar, and the reporter resigned. Jumin had his suspicions that the reporter was paid a large sum to hush up the issue, and judging by the report Luciel sent in, it seems he was right. But that wasn't the only thing he had found. Mr. Amamiya was ruined for sure.

The R&C building was eerily similar to Jumin's own company. MC clung tightly to Jumin's arm as they walked down the hallway. They walked into Mr. Amamiya’s office. He smiled pleasantly at them. They both knew that was a faux. “Well! To what do I owe the pleasure of Mr. Han and his wife.”

“I'm here to discuss your dealings with my wife over the past week.” Mr. Amamiya looked her up and down, pausing a bit too long to stare at her chest. Jumin shifted so that his arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Is that so? Well, did she tell you that your career is going down the drain, now that she's told you?” Jumin simply hummed.

“Yes, yes she did. Which confused me. Because I don't think I've embezzled company profits in my entire life.” The man opposite to them raised and eyebrow. 

“Are you sure Mr. Han? Not even to buy this… pink diamond.” He waved a bank statement around. Jumin smiled.

“You see that was a personal purchase, using my own money, not the company's. In addition, my bank statements are private information. How in the world did you get that?” Mr. Amamiya sneered.

“The press won't care how I got it.”

“Oh I think they will.” Jumin smiled, deviously. “It says here that you payed a certain hacker, 707 EXTREME, with your company's money.” The other man paled. “3.2 million dollars from your company.” The man shot out of his seat.

“Well if I paid him then you must have too! You've done the same thing.” Jumin laughed.

“I didn't pay him.” Jumin said simply. The man blinked at him in disbelief. “Hacker 707 EXTREME happens to be a good friend of mine. He fed you false information about me, and took the money.” Mr. Amamiya sunk back into his chair. “Furthermore, three years ago, I believe you payed a certain reported another 3.2 million dollars to hush a certain reporter up.”

“It was 2.3 million.” Mr. Amamiya piped up.  
Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“What?” 

“It was 2.3 million. I payed that reporter 2.3 million dollars to hush up about the child labor.” Mr. Amamiya looked back at Jumin. “Listen, they're gonna ask how you got this information. You can't just give it to them! Let's let this one go shall we?” Jumin only looked at him coldly, before dropping the papers on his desk. 

“Hm. I wasn't sure if I had the right information, but you seem to have confirmed it now. Love?” He said, addressing MC. She smiled and pulled out her phone. She pressed play. 

“It was 2.3 million. I payed that reporter 2.3 million dollars to hush up about the child labor.” Mr. Amamiya's voice echoed through the room. His face contorted with fury.

“You! You bitch! You-” He was met with a punch to the face. Jumin wrenched his hand back and rubbed it. MC was looking at him in shock. He pulled her tighter against him and turned to leave.

“Oh, and Mr. Amamiya,” He called over his shoulder. “You messed with the wrong man's wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret that pun.


End file.
